moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zyandrel Brighteyes
=Appearance= At a glance Zyandrel appears to be an average blood elf woman. Her silhouette is that of a thin, willowy elf layered in armor and capped with a wide brimmed travelling hat. Strapped to her appears to be a small armory of firearms, two rifles on her back, a leg holster holding a sawed off shotgun and twin pistols at her hips. Her belt seems completely devoted to ammo pouches. Should her hat be removed it reveals very short hair and long bangs, unevenly cut, as if she had done it herself with a blade or razor. At least one of her eyebrows is always in a state of regrowth, prone to being cut or set ablaze. (WIP, just laying groundwork) =Personality= When meeting people Zyandrel outwardly seems blunt but good natured. She is honest but always tries to put a polite spin on everything she says, especially to other women. At rest she is almost always laid back, smiling and carrying on a conversation. However if one spends any real amount of time with her it becomes apparent that her polite tone and actions are a way to distance herself from everyone around her. She often deflects personal questions and rarely takes a conversation past general small talk. Those who earn the blood elf’s trust are shown how fiercely loyal she is, like a wolf protecting the pack. Even then it is a rare occurrence for her to open up to her companions. She is slow to anger and will rarely have outbursts, instead bottling up her emotions and hiding them from those around her. This constant bottling up contributes to her heavy drinking and smoking. However, when finally angered she will be very direct in her confrontation, though never dropping that polite tone. She doesn’t associate well with her fellow Sin’dorei and tends to speak in orcish more often than her native tongue. She doesn’t care much for her appearance and will freely tread around covered in blood, muck and mud. Her hobbies include drinking, gambling, smoking, tinkering with firearms and archeaology. She picked up the majority of these from her time with the dwarves, however she started to add bloodthistle to her hand rolled cigarettes after the Sunwell's destruction to stave off mana withdrawl. Now, after nearly ten years of smoking bloodthistle, she is completely addicted to the substance, chain smoking her cigarettes nearly every waking moment. Her favorite foods include cheese, eggs, steak, bread and potatos. She can't eat fish or shellfish as they make her sick. =History= Childhood Zyandrel doesn’t speak much about her childhood. When pressed she’ll reveal that she was born in Eversong Woods and raised on the caravan that her parents owned, travelling from Silvermoon to Stormwind, stopping at most major cities along the way to do trade. She would confess that she barely spent time with any other Sin’dorei and actually spent more time with humans and dwarves. She had numerous dwarf and human friends, seeing them only when the caravan stopped in the Ironforge or Stormwind. Other bits of information have been gleaned from her, like how she spent the week in Ironforge in the snowy hills outside the city, learning how to wrestle with her dwarf companions, or how she acquired a fondness for Stormwind bread from all the stays she had there. Overall, however, Zyandrel does not give very many details about her life before she was a teenager. Mid Life When Zyandrel was fifteen her family’s caravan was attacked in the Wetlands by an Amani raid that had stalked the group from the Arathi Highlands. The caravan was lost and even though Zyandrel survived, her parents did not. From this point on she ended up wandering the kingdoms of Ironforge and Stormwind, taken in by the families of friends for rest. She continued this way of life until she and her childhood friends were old enough to set out on their own. They set up their own trade route and continued the Brighteyes family business. This continued for nearly a decade, trading between the various kingdoms and surviving on the trail. This all changed when the orcs invaded. Because of the constant warfare Zyandrel and her compatriots were unable to safely trade and instead opted to travel away from the conflict, shifting their position to keep ahead of the orcish horde. After the orcs were finally defeated the group went their separate ways, Zyandrel drifting around the middle of the continent for years at a time until news reached her of the Sunwell’s destruction. Immediately she travelled north to see the damage done. She only managed to reach it well after Prince Kael’thas had departed to Draenor. =Present= Currently Zyandrel works as a bounty hunter and mercenary, often doing odd jobs for various factions. She moves all over horde territory though favours the Badlands and Orgrimmar. She usually stays on one continent for some time as portals, boats and zeppelins make her ill. She didn't do much in Northrend, the extent of her aid there was hunting a few bounties for the Warsong Offensive. Additional Notes *Zyandrel speaks with a drawling orcish accent. It comes from a mix of troll, tauren and gutterspeak, having had to pick up orcish while travelling across Kalimdor. She speaks flawless Thalassian. *Smoking for decades, chain smoking for the last eight years, has caused extensive lung damage. Zy speaks in a raspy voice and acts such as screaming or laughing will cause coughing fits. Occasionally she'll spit blood or tar after a particularly hard cough. She also gets winded very fast during physical activity. *I /duel to RP fight. I take level into consideration for RP (IE: You're level 20 isn't going to stand a chance against her). *Random RP always encouraged. *I may be seeking an artist to do a portrait of Zy. Send me an in game mail. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Hunter Category:Horde